Elmwood One-Shots
by xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx
Summary: The girls and guys of South Park are accepted into a fancy boarding school in Denver. In these one shots, they'll experience love, heartbreak, and a whole lot of laughs.
1. Storm Surge

**Sorry that I wasn't able to publish this. Mainly because I'm lazy and I'm working on another story of mine. Both are on this website, but the other story isn't published yet. When I get it up, you'll be able to see it! **

**This one shot: Kalel Anderson, Stan Marsh, Craig Tucker, and Danny Wynters in 'Storm Surge'**

* * *

Author's POV

The hallway was full of student from Pre-K to twelfth grade, sitting upright. The younger kids were watching, extreme fright in their eyes. One little girl was crying loudly in her older brother's arms, mumbling that she was scared and wanted to go home. The eleventh and twelfth graders were going around the school, along with the teachers, to find the younger kids and get them in the hallway. Majority of them were breathing rapidly from the tension of the situation. Craig Tucker, Kalel Anderson, Stan Marsh and Danielle Wynters were together, searching classrooms.

After another ten minutes, the lights flickered a couple times then went out, emitting screams from the little kids. Not much later was when the tornado sirens went off. Stan held Kalel closer to him as they scanned the crowds for Stan's 7-year-old baby sister, Star. As for Danny and Craig, they were looking for a certain strawberry blond girl that was related to Craig.

Kalel and Danny split up to search more classrooms for Star Marsh and Ruby Tucker as Craig and Stan searched the bathrooms for the two girls. Tears flowed freely as they frantically searched the girl's classrooms for the two girls.

Kalel pushed one of the classroom doors open and breathed a sigh of relief. Ruby and Star were sitting under the desks, tears streaming down their faces. Danny picked Ruby up and hugged her as tightly as she could, finally feeling ok. Kalel picked up Star and held her close.

"We need to find the guys." Kalel said, standing up with Star in her arms. "At least these two are ok."

Danny nodded softly, brushing a strand of hair from Ruby's face, seeing that her hair was messed up from pulling on her pigtails. Her face was streaked from tears as we entered the hallway of crying kids.

Kalel and Danny easily spotted the two tallest boys in SPA and ran towards them, yelling their names out over the little kids. Craig turned his head before running towards Danny as Stan ran towards Kalel.

A sudden roar from outside made the six of us look up as Star and Ruby screamed. A monster tornado was heading for the school, leaving a path of destruction. Kalel, Stan, Craig, Ruby, Star, and Danielle ran into the girls bathroom, seeing that it had more stalls, and took up two of the stalls: Stan, Kalel and Star were one away from Craig, Ruby, and Danny as they waited out the storm.

**Kalel's POV**

Star was crying, more like howling, as the tornado made its way towards SPA, scaring the younger raven-haired girl. Her ocean blue eyes resembled Stan's in a lot of ways, seeing as they were almost identical.

"Are you ok Kalel?" A sudden voice asked, scaring me senseless.

I looked up at my boyfriend before nodding silently. Stan looked back down at his crying little sister as she held onto his brown jacket. Her curly black hair was messy under her white and pink puffball hat.

"Kalel?" Stan asked. "Kalel?"

I looked up at him before smiling. "What's up?"

Stan blushed bright red before sighing softly. "If the storm doesn't kill us, do you want to maybe...go out with me?"

My heart stopped for a good minute before realizing that I hadn't answered what he asked. My sea green hair hid part of my blush as I nodded.

"S-sure." I stuttered softly, nodding. "I'd love to."

Stan smiled before looking kind of queasy before throwing up all over my navy blue fitted sweater and black leggings. I blushed again, sighing to myself.

"S-sorry!" He apologized before wiping his mouth. "I guess you don't want to kiss me..."

I thought about it for a second before kissing his cheek and smiling. He blushed a deeper red before smiling again.

"Thanks Kalel." Stan said softly, not trying to wake up his little sister who fell asleep a good ten minutes ago.

I shrugged it off before cuddling up to Stan and closing my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Danny's POV**

I leaned against the stall, sighing softly. Ruby was fast asleep in Craig's lap, not moving. Craig was slowly falling asleep, not caring if something happened. My head was hurting like hell and I just wanted to fall asleep.

"Danny?" Craig asked again. "What's wrong?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, sighing softly. "I'm just not feeling good."

Craig shifted Ruby to his other arm before smiling. "Storms make you nervous?"

"My head hurts..." I mumbled softly.

Craig smiled again before pulling me closer to him. Ruby shifted slightly as did I. Craig kissed my forehead softly before smiling.

"Love you Danny." Was the last thing I heard before falling sound asleep.

* * *

**So here's the way I'm doing this: I have pieces of paper with the OC's names and the Canons names inside a bag. I pick an OC and a canon pair then choose what the one shot is going to be about. So that's about it! **

**xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx, out! XD**


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

**In this one-shot: Ryder Michael's and Wendy Testaburger in 'I knew you were trouble'**

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

I'm sitting in the darkened dorm room, watching rain pelt down on the window. Wendy had already left for classes, leaving the dorm room completely to myself. Not that I really cared anyway, I hate the bitch anyway.

A sudden knock at the door made me look away from the window. My raven haired ex-girlfriend was standing there with tears in her eyes. Her mascara was running down her red, pale cheeks as she shut the door behind her. I turned back to the window, sighing softly.

"What do you want Wendy?" I asked with a slight edge in my voice.

Wendy pulled up a chair and sat next to me before pulling her skirt down. "I need to talk to you."

_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

She shifted uncomfortably before frowning. "I still can't get yesterday out of my mind."

I glared at the raven haired girl before rolling my eyes. "Whatever."

Yesterday had to be one of the worst days of my life. Wendy screamed, out loud to EVERYONE, that I was a fucking two dollar whore. I had never been more embarrassed in my entire life. All day, the jocks kept tossing two dollars at me. On the bright side, they didn't have anything to eat for lunch yesterday.

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

I clenched my jaw in pure rage as I looked at the raven haired bitch. "It's done with Wendy, I'm over it."

Wendy looked down at her yellow mini skirt before sighing softly. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

I suddenly flew up from my chair before glaring at the girl. "Just because you say sorry doesn't mean that it'll go away forever Wendy!"

_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me_

Tears of pure rage streamed down my face before I turned away from her. I quickly wiped them away before Wendy would notice.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my thin waist and a head rested on my shoulder blade. I turned around as Wendy caught me in a surprise kiss. I raised my hand to smack her away from me, but I couldn't do it.

We pulled away from each other before she gained a nervous look on her face. I stared at Wendy before sighing.

"What's the matter Wendy?" I asked before folding my arms.

"I'm moving in with Bebe." She played with her mini skirt before sighing. "Heidi is staying here with you."

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your sadest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_

_Yeah_

I felt my heart smash into a million pieces before tears sprung into my bright green eyes. My face flushed with angry before I smacked Wendy as hard as I could, a deafening noise filling the room. Wendy screamed before hitting the bright blue carpet.

As she stood back up, I could see a dark red mark on her left cheek. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at me, sadness in her eyes.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

After she had left, it was already 12:36 meaning I had missed lunch, not that I was hungry. I headed straight to the bathroom before sinking down to the cold tile floor, tears threatening to fall from my bright green eyes.

'What else is gonna go wrong today?' I thought to myself before hugging my knees to my chest.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble._

* * *

**So here's another between Ryder and Wendy! Hopefully it was good because it was my first song one-shot. Anyway, that's about it!**

**xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx, out! XD**


End file.
